Relève-toi, Reine des Etoiles !
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Une étoile n'est pas faite pour être enfermée, un dragon n'aime pas être entravé. Il est prêt à tout pour la protéger, et pour la laisser illuminer le monde de sa lumière. Alors, relève-toi, Reine des Etoiles !


Le soleil bénit de ses rayons le charmant et dangereux royaume de Fiore, révélant ses merveilles aux yeux des hommes. Au centre de celui-ci, une immense forêt se dresse et les épais feuillages laissent à peine filtrer la chaude lumière. Des chênes centenaires semblent barrer la route de cette prison végétale, et seule une grande voie ose défier la nature. Une aura de mystère se dégage de cette assemblée arboricole, une aura qui fait s'emballer les imaginations et distille le plaisir et le frisson des légendes dans les esprits. Certains prétendent même que des fantômes hanteraient ces lieux, cherchant à voler les âmes des aventuriers. Pourtant, une flèche bleue fonce vers les arbres, paraissant préférer ignorer les racontars, comme les nombreux marchands et voyageurs qui s'engagent sur l'unique route, en voiture, ou à pied pour les plus courageux.

Un petit chat bleu ailé, portant un jeune homme aux cheveux roses atterrit, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes. L'adolescent époussette son sarouel blanc et son t-shirt assorti, avant de lever la tête et d'humer l'air. Il porte la main à son écharpe blanche qui semble faite d'écailles avec nervosité. Son compagnon le regarde d'un air inquiet, semblant attendre quelque chose. L'humain tourne autour de lui-même, en ne cessant pas de renifler, tel un limier, puis, tout à coup, s'arrête sur la gauche.

« Elles sont passées par là, Happy, dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffre pas de réplique.

_On y va Natsu ! » répond le dénommé Happy de sa voix fluette d'enfant.

Natsu court dans la direction indiquée, un air déterminé sur le visage. Pourtant, dans ses yeux reptiliens, brille l'anxiété, son cœur bat la chamade. Il hume encore une fois Le parfum qu'il cherche : floral et sucré. Une odeur de jeune fille, que seul lui peut percevoir, que lui seul peut reconnaître parmi les milliards qui flottent dans l'air. Une capacité inhumaine, propre aux prédateurs. Tel un fauve qui traque sa proie, il s'élance, guidé par la senteur de la demoiselle. Au-dessus de lui, Happy suit sans piper mot, un comportement alarmant : le petit chat se comporte de cette façon uniquement lorsqu'il est angoissé. Son ami humain sait alors qu'il place davantage sa confiance en lui, pensant, dans sa candeur touchante, qu'il a réponse à tout.

Cette certitude le touche et l'effraie à la fois : pourvu qu'il soit à la hauteur. Un poids qui pèse lourd sur ses épaules, mais qu'il assume avec fierté, car la confiance de ses amis, si pesante soit-elle, est rassurante, valorisante. Elle crée un sentiment qui remonte le moral des plus malheureux, un sentiment qui réchauffe, tel un bon feu les soirs d'hiver. Un sentiment auquel on se raccroche, qu'on chérit, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Un sentiment qui vous donne l'impression d'être unique. Les feuilles craquèlent sous leurs pas, gâchant presque le chant harmonieux des oiseaux, comme une fausse note. Parmi les ravissants pépiements, les bruits de feuilles qui se soulèvent sous le passage empressé des animaux effrayés, il perçoit le bruit de ses pas, comme si celui-ci est unique au monde. Un bruit rassurant, motivant, qui lui fait oublier cette inquiétude qui lui tord l'estomac, lui donnant des nausées. Ne pas vomir, ne pas craquer. Courir, encore et encore, parce que c'est la seule chose intelligente à faire. Et pourtant, lui est tout sauf rationnel… mais mieux vaut ça que de lâcher sa bride à son imagination déchaînée. Plutôt que de laisser ces terribles fantasmes envahir son esprit. Il faut garder son sang-froid, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son but. Il brûle de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, de céder à cette facilité.

Il se raisonne, accélère sa course. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il entend presque les minutes s'égrener, moqueuses. Il a envie de les faire taire, envie de ne plus entendre le « tic-tac » incessant d'horloges imaginaires. Ce tic-tac qu'il entend depuis qu'il est arrivé à la guilde, rentrant de mission, ce tic-tac qui met son cœur à la torture, comme des milliers de petites échardes qui se seraient infiltrées dans chaque parcelle de celui-ci… non mais quel con ! Il ne doit pas penser à ça. On le traite souvent d'idiot : pour une fois, il aimerait ne pas pouvoir penser, avoir aussi peu de conscience qu'un objet. Un objet ne réfléchit pas, il n'imagine pas, il ne se torture pas. Il accélère sa course. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Et pourtant, il n'est pas assez rapide à son goût : Happy le suit du mieux qu'il peut : il jette un regard au-dessus de lui pour voir s'il va bien, et est rassuré en voyant l'air déterminé de son compagnon. Son ami ne l'abandonnera pas, dusse-t-il s'épuiser pour pouvoir le suivre.

Jamais l'un sans l'autre, et ce, depuis que l'animal était sorti de son œuf, alors que lui-même n'était qu'un gamin, qui, avec Lisanna, sa douce amie aux cheveux blancs, rêvait au bord du canal. Lui qui rougissait quand la petite lui avait parlé de mariage, lui qui était bien loin de se douter qu'il aurait tant de combats à mener, tant de peines à surmonter, tant de moments forts à partager. Lui qui était si ignorant de la vie, comme les enfants, bien que, comme tous les gosses de Fairy Tail, il était déjà sacrément meurtri. Ces blessures de l'enfance dont on a du mal à guérir, qui vous taraudent au moment où vous êtes le plus vulnérable. Qui vous torturent. Que vous tentez de cautériser avec les petits plaisirs de la vie… mais il a sa joie de vivre, ses amis, et son invincible espoir. Au fond, il est plus chanceux que la plupart des gens.

Voilà pourquoi il ne doit pas perdre de temps… voilà pourquoi il doit avancer au rythme des aiguilles de cette cruelle horloge virtuelle. Devenir sa marionnette, sans se poser de questions. La vie est parfois bien ironique : c'est lorsque vous êtes sur le point de perdre ce que vous avez de plus cher que vous vous rendez compte à quel point cela vous est précieux. Sentiment qui déchire, qui vous torture, qui vous dégoûte de vous-même. Vous, stupide humain, qui tentez désespérément d'empêcher l'impossible, ou qui vous contentez de pleurer sur ce qui est parti à jamais. Mais lui n'a pas l'intention de la perdre, pas elle. Il n'est pas habitué à échouer, et là, plus que jamais, il doit remporter cette dernière course contre la mort, éternelle ennemie qui l'avait roulé dans la farine une fois. Mais pas deux, ni trois. La mort l'aurait quand il le déciderait, et pas avant. C'est la même chose pour son amie : tant qu'il serait debout, la Faucheuse ne l'emporterait pas, il le jure. L'avait juré, tous les jours. C'est sa raison de vivre.

Il s'arrête tout à coup, tous ses sens en alerte, et Happy, qui bat furieusement des ailes, freine brusquement, manquant d'aller s'écraser contre l'arbre d'en face. Il se porte rapidement à la hauteur du visage de Natsu, et le dévisage avec une anxiété à peine dissimulée : le chat bleu ne sait pas cacher ce qu'il ressent, et le jeune homme a cette faculté naturelle de deviner ce que ressentent les gens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu ? »

Sans daigner lui répondre, le concerné se retourne, reniflant avec insistance, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne croit pas, ou ne veut pas croire ce que lui transmet son nez. Tous ses espoirs fous et ténus s'écroulent d'un seul coup : cette odeur métallique, il la connaît bien. Mieux que bien, et même mieux que n'importe qui… entraîné à se battre depuis son plus jeune âge, il l'a vu gicler de nombreuses fois, ce liquide rouge et un peu poisseux. Il connaît par cœur son odeur entêtante, qui aurait bien plu à Gajeel, le fils de Métallicana. Lui-même ne la déteste pas… enfin, ne la déteste pas quand elle appartient à ses ennemis. Mais cette odeur-ci est bien liée au parfum floral et sucré de cette jeune fille qu'il recherche désespérément, il en est certain. Il a l'impression qu'on vient de le forcer à avaler un seau entier de glaçons, et l'angoisse broie son cœur déjà malmené.

_Il sortit du train, le teint verdâtre, les yeux vitreux, le dos voûté, comme s'il était victime de la pire des indigestions. C'était presque cela : son mal des transports avait encore attaqué son pauvre corps incapable de se défendre, le laissant faible et vulnérable, gémissant comme un enfant sur la banquette du train. Tous les moyens de transports étaient pour lui des instruments inventés par des personnes aux intentions maléfiques, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! A côté de lui, Happy, en parfaite santé, riait. Il ne s'était toujours pas lassé de se moquer du malaise chronique de son compagnon, ce qui n'était pas du goût de celui-ci, mais il était encore trop mal en point pour protester. Autour d'eux, les voyageurs, qui se pressaient pour ne pas rater leur train, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur cet énergumène aux cheveux roses, et au corps musclé, et qui pourtant se déplaçait comme s'il avait cent ans. _

_Natsu s'appuya à un poteau pour reprendre sa respiration, agacé de toujours être aussi faible après ses voyages à bord d'un véhicule. Une fois que la terre ne tanguait plus sous ses pieds, il reprit sa marche, impatient de rentrer. En ce jour, il allait retrouver Lucy, son amie constellationniste, partie pour une mission périlleuse avec Erza. Ce qui ne lui avait pas du tout plu, loin de là : les murs avaient pratiquement tremblé lorsqu'il avait poussé la gueulante du siècle, contre maître Makarov, dirigeant de la guilde de Fairy Tail, et n'avait même pas daigné s'incliner contre les arguments imparables du vieux mage : _

_« Lucy est une personne intelligente, et très cultivée, tout comme Erza, et ces deux-là savent se défendre, Natsu ! Elles sont à même de mener au mieux cette enquête, et Lucy dispose de ses Esprits pour nous communiquer les informations importantes. »_

_Et sur un « Allez vous faire foutre ! » des plus tonitruants, il était parti, furieux. Ses amis n'avaient pas tenté de le retenir, bien conscients qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour se calmer, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas des petites colères qu'il poussait lorsque Grey, son éternel rival, le provoquait. Les colères du mage aux cheveux roses étaient dangereuses, tout le monde le savait, et surtout lorsque le sujet de sa fureur était la jeune Lucy Heartfilia. Il s'était rendu au bord du canal, dans un coin isolé entouré d'arbres où Happy et lui venaient souvent pêcher. La vue de l'eau, une vision apaisante, le calma peu à peu. Le maître avait raison, Erza saurait protéger Lucy, et son amie blonde n'était pas inoffensive, loin de là. En fait, ce qui l'avait surtout gêné, c'était de ne pas partager cette aventure avec sa partenaire ! Un simple regain de possessivité… il se sentit stupide, ce qui était assez étonnant chez lui, et se prépara à aller s'excuser de son comportement. Le maître ne méritait pas ce genre de remarques, lui qui faisait toujours en sorte de protéger ceux qu'il appelait affectueusement « ses enfants ». Ouais, le vieux était peut-être inflexible, mais pas inconscient. _

_Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation qu'il aurait dû être avec elle : son impatience redoubla, et, au lieu de marcher, il se mit à courir, slalomant dans la foule, bousculant parfois des passants indignés, sous le soleil de plomb qui accablait Magnolia, cette ville pleine de fleurs, aux bâtisses de pierre si charmantes. Il arriva enfin dans une cour au sol terreux soigneusement balayé, et où trônaient des fils à linge. Kinana, une gracile jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir bleuté, vêtue d'une robe blanche toute simple, étendait du linge, secondée par Lisanna aux cheveux blancs, vêtue d'un débardeur jaune et d'un short en jean. A côté d'elle, assises sur un seau retourné, une fillette aux longs cheveux bleus, habillée d'une robe à fanfreluches blanche, discutait avec une Exceed de même couleur, qui portait, elle aussi, une robe, mais verte cette fois. Wendy et Charuru, les deux nouvelles de la guilde. Une scène qui paraissait normale, et pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose clochait, restait à savoir quoi, même s'il devinait déjà la réponse. Non, c'était absurde ! Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Happy se précipita sur Charuru, sortant un poisson entouré de glace de son sac, dans le but de l'offrir à sa dulcinée. La petite chatte blanche évita de justesse la fusée bleue qui fondait vers elle, la désapprobation envahissant ses yeux chocolat. _

_« Happy, ça ne va pas de foncer sur les gens de la sorte ? Tu aurais pu nous blesser ! » le morigéna-t-elle._

_Natsu aurait dû rire, Wendy protester, Lisanna et Kinana, qui s'étaient retournées, sourire. Il n'en fut rien, pourtant, et le ton de la princesse exceed sonnait faux. Natsu s'avança pourtant vers elles, et les salua d'un bruyant « Oye les filles ! ». Elles lui répondirent presque forcées, et, n'y tenant plus, il demanda avec une appréhension non-dissimulée :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_-Natsu… commença Lisanna, en s'avançant vers lui. »_

_Il la fixa de ses yeux de reptile, son regard pétillant de joie se faisant tout à coup sérieux et inquisiteur. Un regard qui n'admettait aucun mensonge, aucune protestation, qui exigeait les réponses plus qu'il ne les sollicitait. Un regard qui ne vous donnait pas envie de contredire la personne face à vous… même si la jeune mage savait que jamais il ne porterait la main sur elle. Il l'aimait trop, et avait trop d'honneur pour cela. _

_« Réponds. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai pas envie de jouer, dit-il durement, ses prunelles s'étrécissant. »_

_Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait, et cela le rendait agressif. Il regrettait pourtant de traiter son amie d'enfance de la sorte, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : impulsif, il n'aimait pas attendre, et encore moins qu'on tourne autour du pot. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce regard, elle qui, pourtant, ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner. Cela étonna Natsu, et le conforta dans son impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais alors, vraiment pas. _

_« C'est… Erza… elle est revenue, mais seule, et blessée. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu de Lucy. »_

_Natsu recula, les yeux écarquillés, et vacilla, comme si on l'avait foudroyé sur place. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris mille tonnes sur le crâne, et en eut le souffle coupé. Non, c'était impossible, il évoluait dans un cauchemar : jamais Erza n'avait perdu un combat, et Lucy ne pouvait pas être tombée aux mains de l'ennemi. C'était absurde, personne ne résistait à Titania, la reine des fées ! Personne ! Pas même Jellal Fernandes, qui avait pourtant failli la briser ! Mais le pire était d'imaginer son amie constellationniste aux mains de mages sans scrupules : qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire, en ce moment ? Peut-être qu'elle souffrait… et peut-être même qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis, ou qu'elle pensait qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée. Il se gifla mentalement : non, l'héritière de Jude Heartfilia était incapable d'imaginer une chose pareille. _

_« Natsu, je… commença la blanche. »_

_Les trois autres s'étaient immobilisées derrière elle, comme si elles s'attendaient à une catastrophe imminente. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lucy, il était impossible de prévoir les réactions de Natsu, déjà si téméraire. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, et dans son regard, ne se lisait que la colère, une colère immense, de celles qui peuvent tout brûler sur leur passage, sans se soucier des dommages. Une colère effrayante, qui aurait fait détaler même le plus courageux. Lisanna gardait la tête baissée, et dans les yeux marrons de Wendy, il lisait la peur. Une peur empreinte de tristesse. Ces colères là, Natsu les adressait toujours à ses ennemis, et pas à ses amis. C'était tout nouveau, et pourtant, aucune d'elles ne recula, comme si elles espéraient qu'il se calmerait. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas : le feu de ce sentiment bouillonnant le consumait, impitoyable, et il l'accueillait, ne cherchait pas à le repousser. Il ne leur était pas directement adressé, mais il leur en voulait, de rester là à tenter de continuer leur vie, sans paraître se soucier du sort de leur camarade. _

_« Et pourquoi, articula-t-il, êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi ne pas être allés libérer Lucy ? »_

_Lisanna déglutit, puis répondit :_

_« Maître Makarov pense qu'il faut établir un plan, nous ne pouvons pas foncer tête baissée ! Pour une fois, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable ! Pour elle ! »_

_Elle lui prit le bras dans un geste presque suppliant, mais il se dégagea brusquement. _

_« Pour elle, oui. Elle est en danger de mort, et n'en a plus pour longtemps. Ouvre les yeux, Lisanna ! Même Erza, l'une des mages les plus puissantes de sa génération, et qui sera probablement promue au rang de mage saint un jour ou l'autre, ne les a pas vaincus ! cria Natsu, la colère dégouttant de chacun de ses mots, dits avec une hargne peu commune. _

_-C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas y aller seul ! argua la jeune fille._

_-Non, Natsu, n'y va pas, le supplia Wendy d'une petite voix, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. _

_-Et moi, je ne veux pas perdre Lucy. Le temps nous est compté, conclut Natsu, avant d'entrer avec fracas dans la guilde, défonçant cette pauvre porte. »_

_Tous ses camarades le fixèrent avec un air gêné, certains même pleuraient, ce qui ne fit qu'aviver sa colère : pourquoi Fairy Tail ne s'activait-elle pas ? Il avait l'impression d'être face à des étrangers, et non pas devant ses amis, si courageux, et prêts à défoncer quiconque s'attaquait à un membre de leur famille. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si raisonnables… si lâches ? Ne se doutaient-ils pas que les jours de la jeune Heartfilia étaient comptés ? Sans leur accorder plus longtemps l'honneur de sa présence, et blessé au plus profond de lui-même, osant à peine y croire, il monta les marches quatre à quatre vers l'infirmerie. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, et découvrit, choqué, une Erza couverte de bandages, qui respirait faiblement. Cette vue lui fendit le cœur, et il se précipita au chevet de son amie aux cheveux écarlates, ignorant les protestations de la belle Mirajane, la sœur de Lisanna. _

_« Putain Erza, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? C'est qui, ces enfoirés dégénérés ? _

_-On ne sait pas, avoua Mira, mais quand Erza est revenue, quasiment inconsciente, elle avait ça à la main. »_

_La jeune barmaid ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de Titania et en sortit une mèche de cheveux blonds, ainsi qu'un petit mot : « Rendez-vous dans la forêt d'Arkhadie. Si, dans deux jours, vous n'êtes pas là, elle mourra. ». Natsu, d'une flammèche, brûla le papier, rageur. Une odeur de brûlé envahit la pièce, mais il n'en eut cure. Il regarda de nouveau son amie étendue, blessée et misérable, le cœur brisé et envahi par la haine. Erza, la grande sœur de Fairy Tail, était tombée : elle les avait tous consolés lorsqu'ils allaient mal, les avait engueulés lorsqu'ils faisaient des conneries. La rouquine était indispensable à leurs vies, aussi la supplia-t-il silencieusement de se remettre. La guilde avait besoin de sa reine, comme elle réclamait son étoile. Lorsqu'ils avaient perdu Lisa, tous les membres avaient eu l'impression d'un manque, comme si leur famille ne serait plus jamais complète… il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Jamais. _

_Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers le bureau du maître de la guilde, qu'il ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Le minuscule vieil homme, vêtu de sa veste à épaulettes blanche, fixait le bois de son bureau, l'air absent. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer l'arrivée, pourtant bruyante, du jeune mage. _

_« Il faut y aller ! dit-il sans se soucier de la courtoisie, comme à son habitude, et hurlant presque à la face de Makarov. _

_-Nous irons, mais pas sans un plan mûrement réfléchi, il faut être certains de pouvoir revoir Lucy saine et sauve, dit celui-ci en levant la tête, le regard sévère. _

_-Je t'ai déjà fait confiance une fois, papy. J'voulais pas qu'elle y aille, tu as insisté. Cette fois, j'y vais, et peu importe ton avis. Je la laisserai pas mourir… »_

_Il se retourna, et se dirigea vers la porte. _

_« Arrête tout de suite, Natsu ! » aboya Makarov, furieux._

_Mais son fils, aveuglé par la colère et l'angoisse, ne l'écoutait plus. Il adorait le papy, ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais n'avait pas le choix. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Lorsqu'il traversa la salle commune, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et torse nu lui barrait le chemin. Natsu lut la détermination dans les yeux de Grey, ainsi qu'une colère immense, mais n'était pas décidé à céder :_

_« Dégage, glaçon, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer… »_

_Le mage de glace le prit brusquement par le bras et murmura :_

_« Vas-y, je vais discuter avec le vieux, et le convaincre. Tu sais à quel point cela le torture, mais nous ne pouvons pas agir à la légère. Je sais que tu m'écouteras pas, mais j'ai ma petite idée… »_

_Il le laissa partir, et convainquit les autres de ne pas le suivre. Natsu fut reconnaissant à Grey, et savait qu'il couvrirait ses arrières. Le moment venu, Fairy Tail viendrait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il avait gardé la mèche de cheveux de Lucy dans sa main. Il la fourra dans sa poche et se dirigea vers sa maison. _

Il a rangé sa colère au plus profond de lui-même, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser éclater avant le moment opportun, bien décidé à garder tout son sang-froid. Pour elle, Lucy, qui n'a pas besoin d'un fou furieux, mais d'un ami à la tête froide. Sa haine, sa rage, il la réserve à l'ordure qui a osé la toucher… car pas de doute, cette senteur écoeurante est celle du sang. Le sang de Lucy. Immonde. Inhumain. Insupportable. Intolérable. Son cœur tambourine contre sa poitrine, ses poings se serrent, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau, la blessant presque. Blesser la constellationniste… il tuerait tous les salauds qui osent toucher cet ange de lumière. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Et pas de demi-mesure. Il n'a pas l'habitude de faire les choses à moitié… le responsable de tout ceci le comprendra, et il veut voir la peur, une peur animale dans les yeux haïs. Il regrettera d'avoir osé porter la main sur cette adorable petite blonde, sur sa partenaire.

« Du sang, le sang de Lucy ! »

Un grognement rauque monte de sa gorge, animal. Il a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de lâcher la bonde à sa rage, de plus en plus de mal à contrer l'angoisse grandissante qui prend décidément trop de place dans son cœur. Il s'abandonne alors complètement à ses sens, les laissant annihiler toute réflexion, les laissant bâillonner ses émotions. Ne plus obéir qu'à son nez et ses oreilles, bien plus fiables que toute pensée, si rationnelle et logique semble-t-elle. Laisser son instinct le guider, comme le lui a appris Igneel.

_« Un Dragon Slayer doit savoir écouter son instinct, Natsu, car il est souvent bien plus fiable que toute supposition émise par l'intelligence humaine, lui disait-il sans cesse. » _

Il applique de nouveau les sages conseils du dragon, si différent des humains, et si proche à la fois. Igneel avait toujours été une énigme, et jamais Natsu n'avait eu le sentiment de l'avoir véritablement compris. Un doux clapotis chante à ses oreilles. De l'eau ! Se peut-il que… non, il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des films, ça ne lui réussit pas ! Et puis pourquoi l'aurait-on abandonnée dans un ruisseau ? Il calme son cerveau affolé… ou du moins essaie. Happy, près de lui, reste silencieux, mais son compagnon sent l'affreuse odeur de sa peur. Il voudrait la calmer, rassurer son compagnon, mais comment le peut-il, alors que lui-même est si inquiet ? Alors qu'il se sent si inutile, si impuissant, si stupide ? Il arrive enfin dans une clairière fleurie, doucement ensoleillée, qui fait chatoyer la surface de l'eau. La seule tache à ce tableau idyllique est le corps étendu en plein milieu, le visage tourné vers lui. Un visage aux traits angéliques, couvert de poussière et de sang. La jeune fille est vêtue d'un haut bustier autrefois bleu en lambeaux, et sa mini-jupe assortie lui fait concurrence. La panique monte en Natsu, sa respiration se fait haletante. Sans même savoir ce qu'il fait, il se précipite vers cette jeune fille mal en point, qui n'est autre que…

« Lucy ! »

Un cri désespéré, un cri qui attend une réponse. Mais la jeune inconsciente ne répond pas. Il se précipite vers elle, et remarque une plaie sérieuse à la tête. Il prend sa main, et caresse ses cheveux poisseux en tremblant. Elle est si pâle, comme si la vie l'avait déjà quittée… Son âme éclate en mille morceaux, mille morceaux de verre tranchants, qui entaillent chaque fibre de son être. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, il devient incapable de réfléchir. Il a l'impression qu'on lui arrache une partie de son être, cette partie indispensable qui vous fait aimer la vie, qui vous donne envie d'en profiter à fond. Tout simplement parce que la personne qui lui donne un sens s'en va, vous quitte, vous abandonne. Et que vous, vous êtes là, à la regarder faire, comme le con que vous êtes. Puis restent le chagrin. Puis restent les regrets. Puis une nouvelle plaie béante se forme. Et puis vous devez vivre avec ça, avec cette absence qui fait un mal de chien, avec ces foutus souvenirs qui vous rappellent sans cesse que vous êtes un incapable. Car les personnes que vous aimez ne devraient jamais mourir. Jamais. La mort, c'était pas pour elles, c'était pour les autres.

_Lucy agonise, sous mes yeux, se dit-il avec l'impression de proférer le plus horrible des mensonges_.

Cette pensée le ramène à la réalité : non, les regrets, la douleur, il a déjà soupé à la pseudo-mort de Lisanna. L'absence, il la connaît trop et n'en veut plus. On l'en a trop gavé. Les personnes qu'il aime ne doivent plus partir, ne doivent plus l'abandonner. Il s'est juré de la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive, de toujours être à ses côtés. Il n'a pas tenu la seconde promesse, du moins peut-il tenir la première. Car Lucy ne mourra pas, elle n'en a pas le droit. Elle doit vivre : la vie, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Lucy est obligée de se battre, elle ne peut pas abandonner. Il caresse doucement la peau de cette petite main si fine, ferme les yeux, puis se concentre. Il entend Happy pleurer, et cela le motive : jamais des perles de douleur ne doivent apparaître sur les joues de son fils adoptif, de celui qui l'a aidé à surmonter la mort de Lisanna, à ne pas devenir dingue, de celui qui l'a toujours épaulé dans toutes ses actions. Celui qui l'a consolé, qui l'a fait rire. Comme Lucy. Deux compagnons indispensables. Deux êtres qu'il aime plus que tout, et qu'il n'est pas prêt d'abandonner. On ne laisse pas ceux qu'on aime : on les protège, on fait en sorte que chaque instant de leur vie soit le plus beau possible, car son bonheur dépend du leur.

Il se retire au plus profond de lui, et fait appel à sa magie : il sent la grisante sensation dans tout son corps, cette sensation chaleureuse et enivrante. Il a l'impression de retrouver une vieille amie, et la laisse épouser son corps comme une amante. Une sensation unique, précieuse. Contrairement à l'habitude, ses mains ne s'enflamment pas : il ne veut pas blesser Lucy. Il canalise ce flot de puissance, jusqu'à le réduire à un mince filet invisible, comme le lui a appris Wendy. Puis il laisse ce flux magique entrer dans le corps de la blonde, qui, elle, a épuisé la sienne… il aide son corps à se défendre, empêche sa blessure à la tête de s'infecter, et donne de la force à ses organes épuisés. Il ne se soucie pas de la quantité de magie utilisée : celle d'un Dragon Slayer est phénoménale. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Lucy semble mieux respirer, elle ouvre même les yeux. Des yeux vitreux, qui dévoilent son état de faiblesse, et qui s'illuminent pourtant à la vision de son ami, s'emplissant de tendresse.

« Tu es venu… souffle-t-elle.

-Oui, me voilà, répond-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix. Lucy, comment s'appelle celui qui t'a fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, regrette la jeune fille. »

Natsu serre plus fort la main de sa meilleure amie, le cœur serré. La peur de la perdre est trop forte : la peur la plus affreuse, la plus terrible. Cette peur qu'il voudrait ne plus jamais ressentir… il ne rejette pas ses sentiments, mais les accepte avec joie. Sauf celui-là, car il est trop tranchant, trop cruel.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, j'aurais dû te protéger, dit-il avec rage. »

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, intarissables, il ne tente même pas de les retenir. A quoi bon faire semblant ? Il n'a jamais su, et pleurer n'est pas une honte. Il aurait souhaité que son amie ne voie jamais ses larmes, mais c'était trop tard.

« Ne culpabilise pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es là… mais tu n'aurais pas dû, articule-t-elle.

-Pas dû quoi ?

-Utiliser ta magie…

-Ca, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, tranche-t-il.

-Mes clés… il me les a prises…»

Cette information fait sursauter le jeune homme : jusqu'ici, il n'a pas remarqué l'absence de la sacoche ornée du symbole de Fairy Tail qui orne habituellement la ceinture de Lucy. Sans ses clés, elle ne peut plus se défendre… il faut absolument les retrouver, mais avant, il tient à mettre Lucy en lieu sûr. Le problème étant que faible comme elle l'est, il risque de la tuer. S'il avait été là, peut-être aurait-il pu la défendre. Il aurait dû venir avec elle, même si elle ne le souhaitait pas, contrer les ordres de Makarov, ce qu'il avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il n'est plus temps de pleurer sur ce qui n'adviendra pas. Il n'est pas homme à pleurer sur des chimères… il sent Lucy s'affaisser dans ses bras, et son cœur rate un battement.

« Lucy, reste avec moi ! » supplie-t-il, mais elle ne l'entend plus.

Sa respiration le rassure, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir à mort lorsqu'il voit son corps ravagé par le combat. Cela lui fait un mal de chien, la souffrance, c'est pas beau à voir, c'est terrible à ressentir. Surtout lorsque c'est celle des personnes auxquelles vous tenez le plus. Cette douleur que vous ressentez comme si c'était la votre, cette douleur pour laquelle vous culpabilisez, parce que vous n'étiez pas là pour la recevoir à sa place. Cette dame aux traits cruels, et aux griffes tranchantes, qui réduit corps et âme en une bouillie informe. Il veut essuyer le sang, refermer ces plaies : mais il n'est pas Wendy. Sa magie ne guérit pas. Elle attaque, elle défend, mais n'a aucune vertu curative. Une arme de guerrier, tout simplement. Aucun moyen d'effacer toutes ces immondes traces sur le corps de celle qu'il aime tant, aucun moyen de rendre à ce corps sa beauté habituelle, de donner tout leur éclat à ces jolis yeux marrons, de donner cette intonation légère et joyeuse à cette voix. Aucun moyen de retrouver sa Lucy, si heureuse de vivre, son alter ego.

_Les odeurs de la ville portuaire d'Hargeon assaillaient son odorat trop sensible : le poisson, la sueur, les parfums bon marché ou hors de prix, la nourriture, les véhicules… tout cela se mélangeait. Les villes regorgeaient de senteurs, qui se mêlaient en un hasardeux amalgame qui souvent, le dérangeait, bien qu'il y soit habitué. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait encore nauséeux, après cet énième voyage dans cette machine infernale qu'était le train. Encore une fois, il avait failli ne pas descendre, car ses jambes ne voulaient pas répondre à l'appel ! Il leva la tête et contempla les bâtiments multicolores, qui faisaient penser aux villes italiennes ou espagnoles. Le tout n'était pas affreux, et même plutôt charmant. Il slaloma entre les passants, suivi de Happy, tentant d'ignorer son ventre vide, qui se manifesta une fois la nausée passée. Mais, pour un glouton comme lui, c'était peine perdue ! _

_« J'ai faim ! se plaignit-il. _

_-Moi aussi, renchérit Happy, et nous n'avons plus d'argent ! »_

_Natsu gémit : il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'inanition s'il n'avalait pas quelque chose très vite. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Hargeon : les informations qu'il comptait récolter étaient cruciales. Il y avait deux jours, il avait entendu qu'une certaine Salamandre y serait ! La Salamandre étant son surnom, il était persuadé qu'Igneel lui-même se trouvait là, ou qu'il lui envoyait un message. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir et d'excitation, il s'avança vers la grande place, bel endroit aux pavés net et orné en son centre d'une fontaine de pierre blanche sculptée. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira l'attention des deux compères, mais plutôt la foule féminine qui s'était attroupée autour d'un homme brun, aux doigts couverts de bagues et portant une large cape violette à l'ourlet doré, ornée d'un gouvernail blanc. Sa voix démontrait une assurance et une arrogance inébranlables, comme Grey. Cela l'agaça, mais il se dit que ce type est susceptible de l'aider, même s'il lui déplaisait. Autour de lui, toutes les filles, de la plus jeune à la plus âgée, avaient des airs de merlans frits. Tout juste s'il ne voyait pas des cœurs dans leurs yeux. Franchement ridicule, mais les filles sont incompréhensibles, tout le monde le savait._

_Il prit son courage à deux mains et, le cœur empli d'appréhension, d'excitation et de joie, il s'avança vers le type. _

_« Hé, Igneel ! » le héla-t-il, fendant la foule de groupies. _

_Le type tourna la tête vers lui, et Natsu capta ce regard d'obsidienne, empli de cette insupportable confiance en lui, et cet air hautain qui lui hérissait le poil. Igneel avait bien changé s'il avait décidé de prendre la forme de cet imbécile. L'homme le jaugea comme on évalue une marchandise, au plus grand dam des jeunes filles, qui ne cherchaient qu'à capter sa divine attention. L'objet de tous ces charmants regards n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'importun, car un formidable crochet du droit atteignit sa mâchoire, le faisant chuter. Il massa l'endroit endolori avec une grimace. Le jeune Dragon Slayer n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers l'agresseur, car une foule féminine en colère fondit sur lui, le rouant de coups. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre sans blesser ses attaquantes, et bénit son corps qui accusait beaucoup moins les coups que celui d'un humain normal. Mais, en même temps, à l'intérieur, un nouvel espoir se fânait : non, ce type ne pouvait pas être son père adoptif, il ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il sache quelque chose à propos du dragon. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer cette nouvelle déception : il y était habitué, au fond. Mais il chercherait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve. Il n'aurait de cesse de chercher des réponses, ces réponses qu'il était en droit d'obtenir. Ne pas abandonner. Jamais. Même après toutes ces années. Il y passerait sa vie s'il le fallait. _

_« Laissez tomber mes jolies, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! » s'exclama dédaigneusement le type. _

_Aussitôt, les assaillantes abandonnèrent Natsu pour s'intéresser de nouveau à l'objet de tous leurs désirs, même les plus inavoués. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, lui, ne le voyait plus : il regardait cette jeune fille blonde, dont les yeux chocolats exprimaient colère et mépris, qui contrastaient avec son visage angélique. Il fut happé par ce regard si fascinant. C'était une sensation bien étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux : non, ça allait au-delà, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, et dont cette fille était la clé de l'énigme. Il resta là, incapable de bouger, alors que l'homme, lui, nullement intéressé par cette fille qui ne succombait pas à son charme, ordonna à ses groupies de partir en sa compagnie, ce qu'elles s'empressèrent de faire, vibrantes d'excitation. Natsu, lui, resta là, à fixer la blonde avec un air stupide sur le visage, incapable de s'en détacher. Elle avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Mais quoi ? Mystère. Il ne s'interrogeait jamais beaucoup, mais là, c'était vraiment trop étrange. _

_Elle sembla enfin remarquer son existence, et aussitôt, colère et mépris disparurent de son doux visage, qui s'illumina en un joyeux sourire. Si lumineux, si radieux, si chaleureux. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant voir sur le visage… de Lisanna. Ouais. Cette fille lui rappelait un peu Lisanna. Nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur. Non, il s'était juré de ne pas souffrir, pour elle. S'était juré de ne pas faire la comparaison, car cette inconnue ne le méritait pas. Elle ne méritait pas de devenir un substitut, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Alors pourquoi cet amalgame ambigü de sentiments ? _

_« Merci de m'avoir sauvée, dit-elle enfin. »_

_Sauvée ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait interrompu une réunion, et s'était fait lyncher parce que cette petite blonde avait osé frapper l'homme, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Et il n'allait pas lui demander, car il n'avait pas envie qu'une Erza en second fonde sur lui : elle avait l'air assez redoutable lorsqu'elle s'énervait. _

_« Je vous invite au restaurant pour vous remercier ! » annonça-t-elle joyeusement._

_Happy poussa un cri de joie. _

_« Super, dit-il, j'ai trop faim ! »_

_La jeune fille exprima la surprise la plus totale, ce qui ramena Natsu à la réalité. Il la détailla plus : elle était coiffée d'une petite couette sur le côté retenue par un ruban bleue, portait un haut bustier bleu, qui mettait en valeur une magnifique poitrine, ainsi qu'une mini jupe assortie. Natsu ne se sentit pas émoustillé pour autant… _

_« Le chat… parle ?!_

_-Ben oui, pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Happy, qui ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème. _

_-Oui, répondit Natsu, il parle. Je te présente Happy, moi, c'est Natsu, fit-il en se relevant. Et toi ? _

_-Lucy, se présenta-t-elle. Bon, vous venez ? »_

_Natsu et Happy s'empiffrait, sous le regard mi amusé mi gêné de leur amie. Bah quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours ! Mais, pendant ce temps, elle leur raconta le pourquoi de sa venue ici… Lucy, qui était une mage constellationniste, voulait intégrer une guilde, mais elle ne savait pas encore trop laquelle, car elle hésitait. Elle disait tout cela avec un enthousiasme et une passion manifestes, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Cette fille aurait bien sa place à Fairy Tail, mais il n'osait pas le lui proposer…_

_« Mais vous ne devez pas savoir de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? » acheva-t-elle._

_Bon, elle croyait qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs… ils n'allaient pas démentir, et de toute façon, elle avait parlé si vite et de manière si confuse que Natsu n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Cette fille était vraiment très très étrange, mais bon, à Fairy Tail, ils étaient tous spéciaux. _

_« Et vous, que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda Lucy de sa voix cristalline, tirant son interlocuteur de ses pensées. _

_-Nous cherchons un dragon ! » annonça Happy le plus naturellement du monde. _

_Les yeux de la belle mage s'arrondirent, emplis de surprise. _

_« Un… un dragon ? Un véritable dragon ? _

_-Ben oui, répondit Natsu en levant un sourcil, comme si elle venait de dire une absurdité._

_-Et vous pensez le trouver ? _

_-On ne sait pas, avoua le jeune homme, mais on a bon espoir. »_

_Il ne lut pas la raillerie dans les prunelles chocolat, ni même d'incrédulité. Elle semblait trouver qu'ils avaient de drôles d'idées, mais elle ne se moquait pas. Natsu lui fut reconnaissant pour cela : c'était si rare ! D'habitude, les gens lui riaient au nez, prétendant que son père et lui-même n'étaient que des légendes, qu'il était fou ou idiot ! Cela le blessait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans sa vie, seule Lisanna avait réagi ainsi. Et la jeune Strauss avait toujours été différente des autres… _

_Un raclement de chaise le fit à nouveau sortir de ses pensées : Lucy s'en allait. _

_« Bon, je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle, merci de m'avoir tirée de ce mauvais pas ! »_

_Comment ça, elle s'en allait ? Il souhaitait rester encore un peu avec elle, discuter. Il avait l'étrange impression que Lucy le comprenait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il la connaissait à peine ! Au moins devait-il la remercier pour ce repas : il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas très fortunée, et pourtant, elle avait pris la peine d'inviter des gens qui l'avaient sauvée, même s'il ne savait toujours pas de quoi… il s'agenouilla, et s'inclinant plusieurs fois, la remercia, imité par Happy. Le rouge monta aux joues de Lucy, et, agitant frénétiquement les mains devant elle, elle balbutia : _

_« Vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine ! »_

_Si, ça l'était. Natsu en était convaincu. Cette fille là valait la peine qu'on s'arrête sur son chemin pour la prendre par la main, et l'entraîner avec soi. Elle était de ces personnes dont la rencontre était un cadeau, il en était convaincu. _

_Il sentait le regard de Lucy sur lui, brûlant, comme si toute sa vie allait ensuite dépendre de l'expression de ces yeux-là. Mais, lui, ne voyait pas la jeune fille : il fixait cet imbécile de Salamandre, qui le jaugeait d'un air hautain. Ce trop plein de confiance en lui, qui était pourtant l'un de ses défauts, l'agaça. Ce type se foutait de lui, et bafouait l'honneur de la guilde en se prétendant de Fairy Tail. Affirmation qu'il avait entendue de la bouche d'une adolescente sur le port, et qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il s'était précipité sur le bateau, prêt à en découdre, prêt à apprendre à cet abruti qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec sa famille. Puis il l'avait vue, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bordeaux, coiffée d'un chignon qui lui allaient à ravir. Elle était retenue par deux hommes baraqués à l'air lubrique, qui semblaient se dire que coucher avec cette belle blonde serait très agréable. Cela le dégoûta : comment osaient-ils… ? S'attaquer à elle ? Impensable. Intolérable. Jamais. Jamais personne ne poserait des mains hostiles sur cette jeune fille, il se le jurait. Il la connaissait à peine, mais sentait le besoin de la protéger. Un besoin irrépressible, qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. _

_Comme une pulsion, un désir contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter. Contre lequel il ne voulait pas lutter. Il savait que s'il ne vainquait pas cet homme, celui-ci ne se priverait pas pour faire du mal à Lucy… il avait déjà utilisé sa naïveté, lui faisant croire qu'il était de Fairy Tail, et qu'il pouvait la faire entrer ! La blonde irait à la guilde, il se le promettait, mais certainement pas au bras de cet enfoiré de menteur. Il laissa le mépris l'envahir, la colère le dominer : ce type ne méritait que cela. Rien d'autre. _

_« Je ne sais pas si tu es un bon ou un mauvais gars, annonça-t-il d'une voix lourde de menaces, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu à Fairy Tail. »_

_Il retira sa veste et dévoila la fée à queue fourchue rouge qui ornait son épaule gauche. Le symbole de sa famille, de sa guilde !_

_« Bora, je crois que c'en est vraiment un ! remarqua une voix tremblante. _

_-Et alors ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas avoir peur de ce gamin ! » aboya l'intéressé._

_Natsu, grâce à son ouïe fine, entendit Happy :_

_« Bora, Bora de Proeminens. Il a été exclu de la guilde de Titan Nose il y a quelques années. »_

_Ah, c'était donc cet homme, réputé pour faire du trafic d'êtres humains. Le mépris du Dragon Slayer à l'égard de Bora s'en trouva accru : comment pouvait-on contraindre des êtres pensants à faire ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas ? Comment pouvait-on accepter d'humilier ses congénères à ce point pour de l'argent ? Tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. C'était inhumain, et ça lui suffisait. _

_« Attaquez-le, ordonna la fausse Salamandre d'une voix autoritaire. »_

_Deux hommes se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme, mais d'un simple mouvement de ses bras, il les envoya valser. Les assaillants perdirent conscience sur le coup. La peur qu'il lut dans les yeux des autres le satisfit. Mais Bora, ne s'avouant pas vaincu, s'avança et lança un typhon de flammes tonitruant et puissant. Celles-ci fondirent sur le jeune homme, mais il ne les craignait pas : en tant que fils de dragon, qu'avait-il à redouter des flammes ? _

_« J'aime pas attaquer les grandes gueules, mais j'y étais forcé, se désola faussement le trafiquant. _

_-Mauvais ! » s'exclama Natsu._

_Avec un petit sourire narquois, il les aspira, mais le goût, si agréable et addictif d'habitude, fut cette fois-ci écoeurant. Même sa magie transpirait le vice. Pourtant, le jeune homme se força : c'était la clé de la victoire, il l'avait très vite compris. L'expression de Bora, qui faisait, hébété, une tête de dix kilomètres de long, l'amusa au plus haut point. Son assurance avait pris un sérieux coup ! Il se rendait peut-être enfin compte de quel bois étaient faits les mages de Fairy Tail ! _

_« Tes flammes sont mauvaises, dit-il, mais merci pour le repas !_

_-C'est un monstre ! » s'affola un homme._

_Natsu se força à ignorer l'insulte : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi, il avait entendu bien pire. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses veines saillaient, et son sourire dévoilait des canines d'une longueur anormale. Humain ou animal ? Ou les deux ? Difficile à dire. Il émanait de lui une aura sauvage et féroce, à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Il était temps d'attaquer, temps de montrer qu'il ne fallait pas porter atteinte à ce qui importait le plus à un Dragon Slayer. Ils étaient des hommes fiers et prêts à tout pour défendre ce qui leur tenait à cœur. Des valeurs qu'Igneel lui avait enseignées, qui étaient gravées en lui, qui étaient devenues une partie intégrante de son être ! Il invoqua sa magie, ce tourbillon de puissance, impressionnant et jouissif, et celle-ci, répondant à son appel pressant et puissant, envahit chaque parcelle de lui. Elle conquit tout ce qu'il était : de simple jeune homme maladroit, il était devenu un guerrier. _

_Il plaça les mains devant la bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à souffler dans un instrument de musique, puis hurla :_

_« Souffle du Dragon ! »_

_Un tourbillon de flammes sortit de sa bouche, comme un dragon crache le feu, et se dirigea vers Bora, comme un tir tout droit venu de l'enfer. Mais celui-ci, invoquant sa magie, s'éleva, esquivant ainsi la puissante attaque, qui, elle, dévasta tout sur son passage. _

_« Bora, cette écharpe, ces cheveux roses… je crois que c'est lui ! _

_-Salamandre ! » termina Lucy, d'une voix incrédule, d'où perçait une certaine forme d'admiration qui alimenta la fierté du Dragon Slayer._

_La Salamandre : son surnom, donné par le premier mage qu'il avait vaincu, alors qu'il avait à peine douze ans. Depuis, il s'était forgé sa réputation. Bora s'amusait avec lui : du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait. De nouveau, il lui envoya un puissant typhon de flammes, et le jeune homme fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était puissant. Mais un mage de feu n'avait pas beaucoup de chances contre lui : Igneel avait fait de cet élément une partie de lui. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, l'avait apprivoisé, le traitait comme un frère. Il avala de nouveau les flammes de Bora._

_« Merci pour le repas ! » dit-il d'un ton ironique. _

_A son tour de rigoler, et cette fois-ci, il n'en réchapperait pas. La guilde comptait sur lui, Happy comptait sur lui, Lucy comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les décevoir. Il ne voulait pas lire cette insupportable déception dans les yeux de la constellationniste. Ce serait le pire des échecs. Et « échec » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, il l'avait banni depuis longtemps, il l'avait banni depuis qu'il s'entraînait avec son dragon de père. Il ferma les yeux, joignit les deux poings, et une spirale de flammes, partant de ses pieds, se forma autour de lui. Il pensa fort à son père, et cria :_

_« Poing du dragon ! »_

_Il aperçut l'image d'Igneel, un grand dragon rouge, se matérialiser derrière lui. Il eut l'impression que, d'une certaine façon, il était là, et cela le rassura : tant que cette apparition serait là, il y aurait un espoir. C'était idiot, mais il avait besoin d'y croire. D'un bond, il s'envola, boosté par sa magie, le poing en feu, prêt à frapper, comme le faucon qui fond sur sa proie. Cette fois, Bora n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et fut frappé de plein fouet. L'attaque l'assomma sur le coup, et Natsu, par ce geste, se délesta de cette colère dévorante. Le mépris, lui, était toujours présent, mais il était soulagé… une sensation de libération tout à fait bienvenue ! Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette victoire, car des bruits de pas familiers se firent entendre. Les gardes de la ville ! Ni une ni deux, il attrapa la main de Lucy, et s'élança. _

_« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta-t-elle. _

_Encore une question idiote. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas deviner ? Cependant, cette petite protestation l'amusa : la jeune fille avait un caractère bien trempé, il aimait ça. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, et répondit simplement : _

_« Ben, tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail, non ? » _

_A ces mots magiques, le visage de Lucy s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire, de ces sourires qui éclipsent tout, pour ne laisser, qu'à la fin, une sensation de bien-être incomparable. Il se dit qu'il adorait quand la constellationniste souriait, et voulait le voir, chaque jour de son existence. Elle rit, un beau rire cristallin, plus heureuse que jamais. Le cœur du Dragon Slayer se gonfla de bonheur : il n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis la mort de Lisanna. Et tout ça, grâce à elle, à cette jeune fille qui courait derrière lui, insousciante, alors que les gardes de la ville les poursuivaient. A cette jeune fille qui lui avait accordé sa confiance sans lui poser de questions En sa compagnie, il se sentait invincible.. A ce moment là, Natsu Dragneel sut qu'il était lié à jamais à Lucy Heartfilia. _

Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi vulnérable et impuissant, face à la détresse de son amie. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est blessée, mais là, la mort se penche au-dessus d'elle, prête à lui donner son terrible baiser. Cette idée lui glace les sangs : la vie sans Lucy ? Autant mourir tout de suite. Ce serait plus doux, et au moins ne serait-il pas séparé d'elle. Mais elle respire encore, il y a encore de l'espoir. Et c'est à lui que le jeune homme se raccroche comme un fou, bien décidé à ne pas laisser tomber. Igneel lui disait toujours que, tant qu'il restait une possibilité, même infime, il fallait continuer à se battre. C'était ce qu'Erza lui avait répété ensuite. Son cœur se serre à la pensée de son amie, si mal en point, si fragile : Titania vaincue. Titania brisée. Titania à qui on avait coupé les ailes. Il retient ses larmes.

« Happy, peux-tu nous transporter tous les deux ? questionne-t-il.

-Oui… répond faiblement le petit chat, mais pas longtemps.

-Même si je te fournis de la magie, tout en aidant Lucy ? continue-t-il, implacable.

-Natsu, si tu fais ça, tu pourrais en mourir, il faut beaucoup de magie pour soutenir un corps, c'est Wendy qui me l'a dit, refuse l'Exceed avec un regard déterminé.

-Rien à foutre, si ça peut l'aider elle, si elle peut s'en sortir.

-Tu feras pas ça, elle ne le voudrait pas. Ne me demande pas ça ! proteste le petit animal, désespéré.

-Il n'aura pas à te le demander, fait une voix glaciale derrière eux. »

Sur le qui vive, Natsu lâche son amie et se redresse, ses mains enflammées. Il fait volte-face, pour découvrir un homme au visage taillé à la serpe, aux longs cheveux aile de corbeau, et habillé d'une combinaison de cuir de même couleur. Un tatouage en forme de croissant de lune vermeil orne sa nuque. Un membre de Bloody Night, la guilde noire que poursuivaient Lucy et Erza, parce qu'elle commençait à s'attaquer à de petites guildes officielles. Le tout clandestinement, comme l'alliance Baram. Le jeune mage de Fairy Tail plonge ses yeux verts dans les yeux gris implacables de son adversaire, qui dégage une aura arrogante et maléfique. Son regard pétille d'amusement, comme s'il trouve que le monde est une merveilleuse blague, et que, par son action, il vient de la rendre encore plus drôle. Cela énerve au plus haut point Natsu, qui se demande comment on peut aimer faire souffrir des gens, pourquoi des ordures pareilles sont autorisées à naître.

Il sait que l'homme qu'il a face à lui est le bourreau de Lucy… il ouvre enfin les barreaux de la cage fictive qui emprisonne sa rage, la laisse l'envahir, l'accueille, comme on reçoit la femme aimée. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à arriver au point de rupture, et pourtant ne cède pas. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il serre les poings, ses muscles saillants tendus. Un grognement monte de sa gorge, ébauche de rugissement. Ses yeux s'assombrissent, annonciateurs d'un bain de sang.

Il a faim : faim de destruction, faim de vengeance. Et la faim d'un dragon est immense. Le dragon n'abandonne pas tant qu'elle n'est pas assouvie. Pas de crimes impunis. Un enfoiré de moins sur Terre. Lucy vengée. Lucy sauvée. L'équation est simple. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir plus loin, pas de scrupules à avoir : lui n'en a pas eu pour faire du mal à son amie, il n'hésitera pas à abattre l'épée de la justice sur ce déchet d'humanité.

« C'est toi, l'enfoiré qui a fait du mal à Lucy ? »

Pure rhétorique, mais il veut entendre de sa bouche de serpent les paroles fatidiques. Il veut l'écouter admettre qu'il est un monstre. Il veut qu'il signe officiellement son arrêt de mort.

« Tylan Avodora, pour te servir. Ou plutôt, te tuer. Oui, j'ai vaincu cette fille, et elle s'est bien défendue, d'ailleurs. Coriace, ton amie, mais pas assez forte, répond l'autre, comme s'il participait à une conversation ennuyeuse.

-Elle… avait mal. A cause de toi, ordure. Lorsque tu rencontreras la mort, tu lui adresseras mes compliments, tout en t'excusant : Lucy et moi n'avons pas l'intention d'honorer le rendez-vous de sitôt ! éructe-t-il, sa voix rendue tremblante par toute cette rage, cette souffrance et cette culpabilité entremêlées.

-Tu es si prévisible, Natsu Dragneel… à vrai dire, j'espérais bien que vous enverriez la petite constellationniste. Pas parce qu'elle est puissante, ça non. Mais parce qu'elle est liée à toi.

-Liée à moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Elle est l'une de tes plus proches amies. Alors, c'était le seul moyen de te faire venir : menacer sa vie. Je savais que Makarov ne t'enverrait pas ici, car tu n'es pas, excuse-moi de te le faire remarquer, discret, explique-t-il avec suavité, comme si ses paroles étaient un bonbon particulièrement savoureux. »

Pour toute réponse, Natsu court, bondit, et tente d'abattre un puissant poing du dragon sur son adversaire, qui invoque un bouclier. Natsu vient s'écraser contre l'arbre, et le choc fait trembler ses côtes. Il n'en a cure, il a subi bien plus que ça.

« Je te propose un marché : combattons. Si je gagne, elle meurt, et tu m'appartiens. Si tu gagnes, vous pouvez repartir.

-Si je gagne, tu ne seras plus en état de nous voir partir, rétorque le fils d'Igneel, fou de colère. »

Il se relève fièrement, et, de nouveau, s'élance, son poing dévoré par les flammes. Son corps dévoré par cette haine, alimentée par ce regard amusé et cruel, alimenté par le corps supplicié de Lucy qu'il devine derrière lui. Cette haine qui a été peur, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_« La peur n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, Natsu, elle te montre tes faiblesses. Il suffit simplement de savoir l'apprivoiser, lui apprend Guildartz. »_

L'apprivoiser. La transformer pour que de faiblesse, elle devienne force. Happy lui crie quelque chose, mais il n'entend plus. Il ne veut plus entendre. Plus rien ne doit le distraire de son but. Un but noir, très noir : tuer. Eliminer la vie du corps d'un être humain. Ou d'une coquille vide, dans le cas de son adversaire : un être dénué de sentiments, un ersatz, rejeté par le monde. Il abat son poing, recommence, des dizaines de fois, dans le but d'affaiblir son adversaire. Il déverse toute sa colère dans ces attaques qu'il sait vaines, toute sa haine, toute sa douleur. Tout ce qu'il y a de négatif en lui, tout ce qui le pousse à verser le sang, à en éclabousser ce sol si pur, qui l'absorbe, comme il absorbe l'eau. Tylan se décide enfin à riposter, quelque peu affaibli par les attaques du jeune mage.

« Tentacules de lumière ! »

Des tentacules d'un blanc pur enserrent le corps de Natsu, avant de se charger d'électricité. Il se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de souffrance, il ne souhaite pas lui faire ce plaisir… et risquer que Lucy entende cela.

_« Natsu, Natsu ! » hurla une voix familière, cristalline et haut perchée, d'où perçait une peur viscérale._

_La voix de l'héritière Heartfilia. Sa meilleure amie. Il voulait lui répondre, la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il devait déjà lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience. A ses côtés, Wendy, attachée comme lui sur un bloc de pierre, avait déjà perdu connaissance. Il ne sentait pratiquement plus ses muscles, qui avaient pourtant été mis au supplice, alors qu'on lui arrachait sa magie. Son essence. Tous ces hurlements qu'il n'avait pu garder en lui, alors que ce taré de Byro, tel un vampire, abreuvait sa machine infernale de sa puissance. Entendre Lucy lui fit mal : elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Non, elle avait peur pour lui… et était prête à se mettre en danger pour venir le sauver. Il perçut la voix de Happy, puis celle de Charuru, et enfin celle de Grey, et cela l'acheva : ses amis risquaient leur vie pour eux. Qu'ils sauvent au moins Wendy. Il ne supportait plus la vision de la petite. Un dernier assaut de la machine l'acheva, et il perdit conscience, avec pour dernier souvenir les cris désespérés de Luce. _

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne perdrait pas conscience : il a envie de le hurler à Lucy, de le lui jurer, comme un serment. Il ne se laissera pas faire, pour elle : il est bien plus résistant qu'alors, il a travaillé ce corps, pour ne plus jamais ressentir cette douleur. Pour ne plus entendre les cris de sa meilleure amie, pour ne plus qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle, qui lui a toujours fait confiance, qui a toujours cru en lui. Elle qui est devenue son pilier, sa raison d'être. Elle sans qui tout s'effondre. Il est dépendant d'elle autant qu'elle l'est de lui. Et la voilà enfermée, blessée, dans une bulle de laquelle elle ne peut sortir. Emprisonnée. On n'emprisonne pas une étoile : on l'admire, on la laisse briller de tous ses feux, on la laisse nous éblouir, nous donner de l'espoir. Car tant que les étoiles sont là, il reste toujours une raison d'y croire. De quel droit cet homme arrachait-il celle-ci des cieux, pour l'enfermer dans une vulgaire bulle ? De quel droit lui arrachait-il sa lumière, pour se l'approprier ? De quel droit l'avait-il frappée de sa magie viciée, elle qui est si pure ?

Une étoile doit être libre. Un dragon n'aime pas être entravé. Des lois aussi évidentes que celle qui dit que le soleil se lève à l'est et se couche à l'ouest. Il ferme les yeux, ignore cette atroce douleur qui déchire chaque fibre de son corps, la réduisant en lambeaux, et se concentre. La souffrance n'est qu'obstacle, elle peut être surmontée. Pourvu qu'on soit suffisamment fort. Pour Erza, pour Lucy, il le serait. Il puise davantage dans cette puissance magique qui ne demande qu'à être utilisée, qu'à exploser, qu'à tout détruire sur son passage. Les flammes entourent son corps, telles un bouclier, protectrices et dangereuses. Obéissant à la seule volonté d'un maître fou de rage. Elles attaquent les tentacules, brûlantes, les font fondre, les réduisent en cendres. Sans aucune pitié. Leur invoqueur tombe, essoufflé. Il n'est cependant pas vaincu. Lucy, elle, continue de tomber, et n'attend que sa main secourable.

Il courrait, comme un dératé, ignorant les protestations de ses muscles épuisés, le regard tourné vers cette météorite qui allait s'abattre sur le sol. Cette météorite qui n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, Lucy, brillant au milieu de la nuit, telle une reine des étoiles déchue. Tel un ange à qui on aurait coupé les ailes. Il était sa seule chance de survie, sa seule chance de pouvoir s'envoler de nouveau, et il le savait. Cela le rongeait, cela lui donnait aussi la force de continuer, même si son corps criait grâce. Pour elle, il aurait déplacé des montagnes, ébranlé le monde. Juste pour voir la vie éclairer son regard, pour entendre son rire communicatif, et même la fuir lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Pour tous ces petits moments, banals, mais précieux, il était prêt à tout sacrifier. Elle descendait de plus en plus vite vers le sol, vers sa mort.

Non, la reine des étoiles ne chuterait pas, pas tant qu'il serait là. Sa Luce, sa courageuse Luce, s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le monde, menacé par une horloge infernale. Horloge infernale dont elle était la clé d'activation… et de destruction. Cela, son intelligente amie, dans ce dernier instant de lucidité, l'avait compris. Elle avait bravement lutté contre l'influence de l'horloge, qui détruisait peu à peu sa raison, peu à peu l'essence de son être, pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide. Elle était une digne mage de Fairy Tail : une personne capable de la plus grande abnégation pour sauver des innocents, pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Comme il aurait aimé parfois qu'elle n'ait pas un cœur si noble, comme il aurait aimé qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas autant. Désir égoïste, il le savait, mais si humain. En même temps, il éprouvait une immense fierté : Luce, sa Luce, avait été capable de détruire cette machine gorgée de puissance, capable de provoquer l'apocalypse. Elle avait déjoué les plans des Oracion Siete, se fichant de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Et, maintenant, voilà qu'elle tombait, qu'elle allait droit vers la mort. Elle qui avait sauvé des milliards de vies, était-ce là sa récompense ? Non, il ne pouvait l'accepter : le monde avait encore besoin d'elle, lui-même avait besoin d'elle. Plus que tout. Il devait lui dire à quel point il était fier, à quel point il l'aimait, elle, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur d'âme. Celle avec qui il avait tout partagé, sans retenue aucune. Toutes ces choses qu'on ne pense pas à dire avant, parce qu'on se dit que la mort ne peut pas toucher ce qu'on aime. La mort, c'est pour les autres, pas pour eux. Eux, qui illuminent nos vies, doivent rester vivant : c'est évident, les voir mourir nous apparaît comme une idée absurde, jusqu'à ce qu'on se trouve devant le fait accompli.

Il allongea sa foulée, déjà surhumaine, puis, dans un dernier effort, bondit, et s'effondra sur le sol, écrasé par le corps de Lucy. Il se redressa, quelque peu endolori, et prit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras, savourant le contact incomparable de son corps chaud contre le sien. Nul désir, sauf un bonheur intense, au-delà des mots. Beaucoup de choses ne pouvaient pas être exprimées par les mots : celle-ci en faisait partie. Il sourit, heureux, puis s'aperçut qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Le regard vert du jeune homme se fit doux, toutes ses peurs disparurent d'un seul coup, comme par magie. Lucy, d'un seul sourire, d'un seul regard, effaçait toutes ses peines. Elle était son remède miracle.

« Merci de m'avoir rattrapée, murmura-t-elle simplement.

-De rien, mais tu ne me refais plus jamais ça, ok ?

-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, rétorqua-t-elle, mais je te le promets. »

Ses paroles le rassurèrent, et, sans pudeur, il serra doucement Lucy dans ses bras, et celle-ci se laissa aller contre lui. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il sentit plusieurs présences derrière lui, et croisa le regard de Grey : un sourire satisfait, le sourire qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'il était heureux, barrait son visage de porcelaine.

Le sourire de Lucy doit encore éclairer ce monde. Ce simple geste qui suffit à le rendre plus beau, lui qui est si cruel, si froid. Elle est de ces personnes qui effacent tout ce qu'il y a de négatif sur Terre, qui montrent à quel point la vie est belle. Elle est de ces perles qui vous font vous sentir vivant, elle est de celles qui peuvent vous prouver que le bonheur n'est pas qu'un concept. Elle rend possible l'impossible, elle est extraordinaire, un cadeau tombé du ciel, un petit ange qu'il faut à tout prix préserver. L'idée même qu'on ait pu l'utiliser comme appât, l'écoeure au plus haut point. Cette ordure a voulu l'attirer dans un piège : le dragon répond toujours aux appels, mais gare à l'insolent qui ose le défier. Tylian s'en est pris à l'intouchable : Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu ne veut même pas imaginer quels sévices elle a subis, ne veut pas entendre les cris de douleur de sa meilleure amie, ne veut pas que cette culpabilité qui le ronge l'envahisse. Car, si elle est là, c'est de sa faute, c'est parce qu'elle a accepté de se lier à lui, accepté de le suivre, ce soir-là, à Hargeon. Parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu rejoindre son père. Peut-être aurait-elle été préservée. Mais il ne veut pas renier tous ces beaux moments en sa compagnie.

Ce ne serait pas lui rendre justice, ce serait être ingrat. Il ne regrette rien, mais il a mal. Super mal. Trop mal. Cette douleur qui vient embrasser sa haine, qui s'unit à elle, sans pudeur. Tous ces sentiments qui prennent son âme d'assaut, l'assiègent, s'en saisissent. Il se relève, et plaçant ses mains en flûte, puisant dans cette rage inextinguible, crie :

« Souffle du Dragon ! »

La fournaise frappe de plein fouet l'homme, qui, cette fois-ci, n'a pas le temps d'invoquer un bouclier : il s'écrase misérablement contre les arbres, grognant de douleur. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Natsu s'avance, impitoyable. Tel un esprit vengeur, prêt à donner sa sentence. Pourtant, l'autre ne s'avoue pas vaincu, et se redresse. Il lui fait face, plus arrogant que jamais, puis repasse à l'attaque, inépuisable, lançant de mortelles petites boules d'énergie. Le corps entraîné et agile du jeune homme aux cheveux roses les évite, parfois en s'aidant de petites gerbes de feu. Il n'est pas si facile de l'atteindre. Happy l'aide, le faisant s'envoler. Happy, son éternel compagnon, celui qui ne l'abandonnera jamais. Happy, tout aussi touché que lui par la détresse de Lucy. Happy, dont le regard noir brille de colère : jamais il n'a vu autant de rage dans les yeux du chat, pas depuis la pseudo mort de Lisanna. Cela le galvanise, il doit aussi rendre justice à son ami bleu. Il n'est pas seul, un mage de Fairy Tail ne l'est jamais. Il sait que sa guilde viendra, et que tous s'abattront sur le responsable, telle une horde de soldats assoiffés de sang.

« Pourquoi faire tout ça ? demande-t-il.

-Il existe une légende qui dit que, en m'appropriant le pouvoir des dragons, je pourrai prendre celui de Zeref. Et, en me l'appropriant, je pourrai vaincre Acnologia… celui-là même qui m'a volé mon pouvoir de Dragon Slayer ! Je pourrai me transformer, l'affronter et lui arracher ce qu'il m'a pris ! Pour contrer ça, j'ai dû avaler un lacryma, comme un vulgaire imposteur !

-Il ne peut pas voler le pouvoir des autres… je l'ai affronté, je sais ce que je raconte, crache Natsu.

-Il a changé. Je n'ai pas pu le battre. Je n'ai pas pu, se désole Tylian.

-Et alors ?! Est-ce une raison pour t'en prendre à des innocents ? Acnologia était autrefois un Dragon Slayer, rendu fou par Zeref. Tu veux subir le même sort ?

-Je ne subirai pas le même sort… en te tuant, toi, qui fais partie de ceux qui l'ont vaincu, toi, qui est le seul que Zeref ait jamais craint, je deviendrai le plus puissant Dragon Slayer qui n'ait jamais été donné de voir. Je pourrai même vaincre les Dragons, eux qui nous ont si lâchement abandonnés, fait le mage fou avec un sourire cruel.

-Tuer les Dragons ?! Tu es un fou : ton père ou ta mère doit avoir honte de toi, et je ne te laisserai pas faire plus de mal. Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, et alors ?! Ta vie s'arrêtait-elle pour autant ? N'avais-tu pas d'amis sur qui compter ? La vie d'un mage ne se limite pas à sa magie : sans amis, sans famille, un mage n'est rien. Il a beau avoir un don, il n'en reste pas moins un homme. Pour mes amis, je serais prêt à perdre mes pouvoirs, et plus si nécessaire. Nos parents ne nous ont pas appris à aimer le pouvoir, mais à aimer la vie. Tu n'as jamais compris cette leçon… tu n'es même pas fichu de rechercher ton parent. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, enfoiré. »

Sur ces paroles, il abat les ailes du dragon sur son adversaire, qui riposte par une lame de lumière. Le choc entre les deux puissantes magies projette les magiciens contre le mur. Natsu ne perd pas des yeux son opposant, un Dragon Slayer fou, un homme avide de pouvoir et de vengeance, un criminel de la pire espèce. Un monstre, pire que Zeref, qui n'a pas hésité à envoyer Acnologia sur eux. Zeref, qui n'a pas hésité à tuer les Dragons pour s'approprier leur puissance. Zeref, qui a créé une multitude de monstres, dont Deliora, l'abomination qui avait tué la famille de Grey, et lui avait retiré son mentor, Ul. Des personnes que tout son être rejette, abomine, abjure, déteste.

_Une gerbe de feu s'abattit sur un arbre qui, heureusement, était ignifugé. La force du coup le coupa cependant en deux, et il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, misérable. Cela ne suffit pourtant pas à apaiser la colère du coupable, qui le regardait avec reproche, comme s'il était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Toute cette rage qu'il accumulait pour faire taire l'intolérable souffrance, tapie depuis ses sept ans au fond de son être. Cette souffrance vicieuse, qui le taraudait aux moments les plus inattendus, qui ne lui foutait jamais la paix. Cette douleur qui émanait de cette blessure béante qui barrait son âme, cette blessure dont il ne parvenait pas à guérir, malgré la présence constante de ses amis à ses côtés. Là, il était seul, il avait envoyé Happy bouler, et Lucy était occupée à faire les magasins avec Mirajane et Levy. Cela l'arrangeait, car il n'aurait pas à endurer le regard empli de pitié de son amie, et ne la blesserait pas. Encore une fois, les recherches sur Igneel s'étaient révélées infructueuses, alors qu'il se pensait si près du but, après avoir entendu une information qui stipulait qu'un Dragon avait été aperçu dans la principauté de Veronica. Après y être allé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un canular. Encore un. Comme si le destin s'acharnait. _

_Cette fois, c'était trop, il en avait assez. Assez de supporter constamment cette douleur qui lui coupait parfois le souffle, assez de voir Igneel hanter ses cauchemars, plus ou moins réalistes, assez de devoir venir dans le lit de Lucy pour se sentir apaisé, même s'il le trouvait très confortable, en plus. Assez de devoir cacher sa douleur aux autres, et de porter seul ce fardeau, assez d'être le seul gars qui n'avait pas de réponses. Les autres avaient au moins pu faire leur deuil : lui, que pouvait-il faire, sinon se poser sans arrêt des questions ? Sinon poursuivre sa quête obsessionnelle ? Un nouvel arbre fut la victime de sa colère. Il voulut s'en prendre à un troisième, à un quatrième ou à un dixième, il n'avait pas compté, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qu'il reconnut entre tous. Lucy approchait, inconsciente du danger qui la guettait : jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, et elle ne savait pas qu'elle risquait sa vie. Personne ne le savait. _

_« Natsu ! » cria-t-elle._

_Elle s'immobilisa, stupéfaite, lorsqu'elle vit le carnage végétal. Natsu, honteux, se détourna, ne supportant pas son regard. Qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle oublie tout ça, que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'il arrivait la mine joyeuse devant elle. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est… toi qui as fait ça ? _

_-A ton avis ? rétorqua-t-il, agressif._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Pourquoi quoi ? _

_-Ne joue pas à ça : pourquoi avoir détruit tous ces arbres, et manqué de faire subir le même sort à ta maison ? »_

_Elle désigna de la tête l'habitation construite au petit bonheur la chance, mais qui dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse, comme leurs propriétaires. Natsu contempla sans les voir les petits carrés d'herbe calcinée, incapable de répondre. _

_« C'est à cause d'Igneel, c'est ça ? assena-t-elle, impitoyable._

_-Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix, t'es contente ?_

_-Imbécile ! »_

_Sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans ses bras, ignorant le danger. Elle le serra à l'en étouffer, comme si elle se raccrochait à une bouée. _

_« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blonde que je suis idiote, tu sais. Je ne te connais pas énormément, mais je sais quelle est ton histoire. Je sais à quel point ça fait mal lorsque ceux qu'on aime sont absents. Cette souffrance, je la vois en toi, et ça m'attriste. Tu me fais tant de bien quand tu souris, alors, moi aussi, j'aimerais effacer à tout jamais cette douleur. Guérir enfin cette plaie. Laisse-moi t'aider, à deux, on y arrivera. _

_-Luce… »_

_Elle se détacha de lui et plongea son intense regard chocolat dans le sien, qu'elle soutint sans ciller. Alors qu'il allait se détacher d'elle, elle l'attrapa par les poignets avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas chez elle. _

_« Nous sommes partenaires, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Et que font des partenaires ? Ils se soutiennent. Ça fonctionne dans les deux sens, tu sais, fit-elle simplement. »_

_Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme : elle le connaissait à peine, et pourtant, elle était prête à tout pour l'aider. Cela le toucha au plus profond de lui, joie, espoir, peine, s'entremêlèrent, dans un galimatias qui lui coupa les jambes. Il s'effondra sur le sol, tremblant. Lucy s'agenouilla à ses côtés, silencieuse, et le prit dans ses bras, comme une mère rassure son enfant. Il se laissa aller, s'enivra de la douce chaleur de son corps, de son agréable parfum, goûta avec délice ce moment d'amitié. _

_« Pleure, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, ça fait du bien. Crie, si tu en as envie, ça libère. »_

_Des paroles qu'il avait tant souhaité entendre. Sans honte, il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, et gémit, ivre de souffrance. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Depuis combien de temps se retenait-il ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait cessé de compter depuis longtemps. Il avait dévoré la vie par tous les bouts, s'était abruti de travail pour oublier. Dure illusion. Lucy caressa ses cheveux et le berça, en chantant doucement. Cela l'apaisa, et il la serra encore plus contre lui, à lui faire mal. La jeune fille ne se plaignit pas, tout occupée à consoler son ami, à lui prouver son soutien, à lui prêter sa force, lui qui pourtant n'en manquait pas. Elle lui donnait tout, sans rien attendre en retour. Comme lui le faisait pour elle. C'était un accord tacite, passé depuis cette nuit de fuite à Hargeon. _

_Lorsqu'il eut versé toutes les larmes de son corps, il lui demanda :_

_« Pourquoi être venue ? J'aurais pu te blesser, et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. _

_-Happy m'a prévenue… alors je me suis précipitée, sans me poser de questions. Je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal, j'ai confiance en toi, Nat', répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance. _

_-Merci, Luce. »_

_Il s'endormit dans les bras de la jeune fille, épuisé par ce trop plein d'émotions. _

Il esquive une attaque, et, du coin de l'œil, aperçoit Lucy. Il a l'impression qu'elle est plus pâle, et cette vue avive sa rage destructrice. Voilà ce qu'il en avait coûté à Lucy de lui jurer de toujours être là, de toujours le protéger. Sans le vouloir, il l'avait blessée, et serait peut-être responsable de sa mort. Il ne peut le supporter. Il revoit ce regard tendre qu'elle lui a adressé, sent de nouveau sa main caresser ses cheveux avec une infinie douceur. Il faut qu'elle vive, absolument. Et pour cela, il faut que lui aille dire bonjour à la Faucheuse, qu'il quitte ce monde qu'il souille avec soin. Il faut qu'il rende les ailes qu'il a prises à Lucy. Un tueur d'anges, un annihilateur d'étoiles, voilà ce qu'il est. Moins qu'un animal, juste une machine à tuer. Cette étrange détresse qu'il a vue dans les yeux de Zeref, réputé pour être un psychopathe pervers de la pire espèce n'habite pas ces yeux qu'il ne cesse de contempler, ulcéré. Lucy qui lui sourit alors qu'elle a mal. Lucy qui sourit à son bourreau, alors qu'elle agonise.

Haine, terrible haine, qui étouffe son âme telle un serpent. Qui plante ses crochets venimeux dans son cœur, qui titille cette part animale qui existe en lui, qui la pousse à s'exacerber. La magie se joint à cette orgie annihilatrice. L'animal se heurte avec l'humain. Tous deux s'étudient, s'affrontent, bien décidés à ne pas laisser la place à l'autre. Double personnalité qui se manifeste, corps qui tremble. Un rugissement surgit de sa gorge sèche, irritée pour avoir déjà trop crié. Un rugissement qui n'a rien d'humain. Une cloche sonne le glas. Jugement dernier prêt à s'abattre sur l'être qui se tient là, à l'observer, fasciné. Humain et animal fusionnent, alors que des écailles couvrent les joues et les bras du jeune homme, et que ce regard s'assombrit de plus en plus. Dérangeant, effrayant, captivant. L'humain devient Dragon, le Dragon devient humain. Drôle d'alchimie, qui, pourtant, fonctionne à merveille. Et cette phénoménale fureur qui alimente la fournaise entourant son corps, sans même le consumer. L'hybride s'avance, tel un dieu des flammes, beau et terrible. Fléau contre lequel on ne peut rien. Tylian ne se laisse pas abattre, et la lumière, éblouissante, l'entoure, mais Natsu ne détourne pas les yeux. Il est soutenu par ses amis, par Lucy. Il a l'impression qu'elle est à ses côtés, qu'elle l'observe, avec ce mélange d'admiration et de tendresse qu'elle lui adresse toujours à la fin d'un combat particulièrement difficile. A ce moment là, il veut simplement entendre un cœur battre et un autre s'arrêter. A simple désir, simple solution.

« Tu n'étais pas le seul Dragon Slayer en ce monde : tu serais venu à Fairy Tail, tu aurais trouvé une famille et des gens pour t'aider. Au lieu de ça, tu as préféré t'enfermer dans ta rage égoïste, quitte à faire du mal aux autres. Tu dois payer pour cela, déclare-t-il simplement, avec une froideur qui ne ressemble pas à ce jeune homme joyeux que tout le monde connaît. Tu as osé t'en prendre à Erza et à Lucy : je ne peux pas te le pardonner. »

Il se ramasse sur lui-même et bondit, tout en vociférant à la face du monde, à ce soleil qui maintenant se couche :

« Art secret du Dragon Slayer : déploiement des ailes du Phénix ! »

Cette attaque nouvelle qu'il ne maîtrise pas, mais il n'a pas le choix : ça passe ou ça casse. Deux ailes viennent entourer ses bras et, derrière lui, un Dragon rugit fièrement. Nul besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qu'il s'agit d'Igneel… il est toujours à ses côtés. Le Dragon des flammes ne l'a pas abandonné volontairement, il le sait, il en est convaincu. Toute cette force de conviction qui manque à son adversaire.

« Natsu, tu ne devras utiliser cette attaque qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Elle peut tuer celui qui la lance, l'avertit le vieux Dragon de sa voix caverneuse. »

_Il était épuisé, et ne tenait pratiquement plus sur ses jambes. Devant lui, gisait le corps d'Hadès, le vieux maître de la guilde, et celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Son écharpe s'envola, et, incapable de réagir, il vit Lucy s'élancer, tel un petit oiseau, pour aller chercher le cadeau de son père, manquant de peu de tomber dans le vide. Elle savait à quel point ce simple bout de tissu comptait pour lui, mais s'il désapprouvait son geste, il en était profondément touché. Il n'eut pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer, car le sol du bateau se déroba sous lui, l'entraînant vers une mort certaine. Mais, c'était sans compter sur sa meilleure amie : il sentit une petite main agripper fermement son poignet, et une autre se joindre à elle. Il reconnut tout de suite la texture douce et fine de la peau de Lucy. Il leva ses yeux reptiliens vers elle, soulagé, et vit son visage crispé par l'effort. Pourtant, malgré cela, elle lui souriait, et dans ses yeux, brillait une fierté sans pareille. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, et lui donna la force de se hisser pour la rejoindre. Pour elle, il irait au-delà de ses limites. _

_« Je suis épuisé… souffla-t-il simplement. »_

_Pour toute réponse, son sourire s'élargit, et il vit une larme de joie rouler sur la joue de la jeune fille. _

Quelle jolie petite perle d'eau que celle-là, quels beaux joyaux que ces yeux à l'intensité si fascinante, si jouissive. Quel bonheur d'avoir cette adolescente si pétillante de vie à ses côtés, parfois lunatique, qui n'éprouve jamais de honte à pleurer, qui sait se montrer brave aux bons moments. Cette adolescente qui s'est intégrée à la guilde, au point d'en devenir l'un des piliers, au point de faire partie intégrante de son âme. Cette jeune personne qui défend sa guilde avec la férocité d'une lionne, gagnant le respect de chacun. Elle qui ne perd rien de sa fraîcheur, et de ce côté spontané et léger si rafraîchissant.

Elle qui est la seule à savoir le tempérer, elle qui le comprend d'un seul regard, d'un seul geste. Elle qui n'a pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, aussi sensible au langage du corps que lui. Une relation extraordinaire, hors du commun, délicieuse autant qu'elle peut être douloureuse. Un lien indestructible, qui a résisté à toutes leurs épreuves. Et, tel une flèche, il fond sur son ennemi, insensible à ses pauvres attaques, qui ricochent contre les arbres. Il ignore les brûlures dues à sa séance de torture, les bleus, les côtes fêlées, l'épuisement qui le gagne, au fur et à mesure que les ailes du Phénix se nourrissent de sa magie. Qu'elles puisent dans ses forces vitales s'il le faut, qu'elles l'achèvent, mais qu'elles lui accordent la victoire.

Le choc est retentissant, et Tylan s'écrase quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Natsu se traîne vers lui, le regard flou, à peine conscient, des flammes entourant encore son corps fatigué. La tête du mage noir forme un angle étrange, et son corps est couvert de brûlures. Le jeune homme, certain qu'il est mort, veut alors retourner vers Lucy, mais il est trop faible. Il s'écroule et, tout en se demandant si son amie va survivre, sombre dans l'inconscience, à demi moribond.

Il ouvre les yeux, et aperçoit un plafond blanc. Un plafond ?! Mais où est-il ? Il veut se redresser, mais ses muscles protestent. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, et voit une silhouette habillée d'une robe rouge se diriger vers lui avec empressement.

« Natsu, tu as repris conscience, Dieu merci ! » s'enthousiasme Mirajane, rassurée.

Il veut parler, mais sa gorge est trop sèche. La barmaid, perspicace, lui fournit un verre d'eau, qu'il avale d'un trait.

« Lucy. Où est-elle ?

-Elle va bien, Wendy s'est occupée d'elle. Notre guérisseuse est épuisée, mais tu l'as secourue à temps… nous voulions arriver jusqu'à vous, mais des mages nous ont barré la route. Le temps que nous arrivions, tu avais déjà… vaincu cet homme, explique-t-elle. Polyussica s'est occupée de toi.

-Et Erza ?

-Elle se remet bien, elle a piqué une crise quand elle a su ce qu'on avait fait. »

Natsu sourit : lorsque Titania se met en colère, c'est qu'elle va bien. Alors qu'il s'apprête à demander à voir Lucy, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, et un petit homme apparaît.

« Mira, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? »

La mage du take-over s'exécute, et Makarov s'assoit sur un tabouret, près du lit de Natsu. Celui-ci appréhende la suite.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer… si je n'ai pas voulu venir secourir Lucy de suite, c'était parce que j'avais peur de la mettre en danger en partant sans réfléchir ! Ce type avait réduit Erza à néant, il était trop dangereux, et je fus obligé de partir du postulat qu'il maintiendrait Lucy en vie tant qu'on ne ferait pas quelque chose d'insensé. Elle est ma fille, et je l'aime autant que vous tous. J'espère que tu n'as pas cru que je me fichais d'elle, avoue le maître. »

La culpabilité et la tristesse percent dans sa voix. Natsu connaît le vieux mage, et sait qu'il n'est pas du genre à laisser ses enfants se faire attaquer sans réagir. Mais, le papy est un stratège, et souhaitait mettre toutes les chances de son côté avant de tenter une action. Aveuglé par la peur et l'ire, le Dragon Slayer n'y avait même pas réfléchi.

« Je… Je ne t'en veux pas, papy. »

Il est sincère. Comment en vouloir à l'homme qui a accueilli tous ces orphelins, les aimant comme ses enfants ? Comment en vouloir à ce mage saint, qui avait prouvé sa bravoure plus d'une fois ? Makarov se retire non sans avoir adressé un sourire à Natsu.

« Je suis fier de toi, et je suis certain que ton père le serait aussi. »

Aussitôt le maître parti, Natsu demande à voir Lucy. Par chance, celle-ci est consciente, et ses yeux se font joyeux lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit. Une larme coule sur sa joue délicate, que le jeune homme essuie d'un doigt.

« Hé, ne pleure pas, dit-il doucement.

-Tu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je t'ai encore mis en danger pour ça, tu me protèges, et moi je n'y parviens pas. »

Elle détourne son visage, mais il l'en empêche, et la contraint à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ne redis jamais ça : tu me protèges en étant là, en m'apportant ton soutien, chaque jour. Crois-tu que j'aurais gagné ce combat sans toi ? C'est ta force, mon envie de rester avec toi, qui m'a poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait. Tu es ma petite étoile, Luce, mon petit ange gardien. N'oublie jamais. »

Elle lui prend la main et l'emprisonne entre les siennes, avant de lui adresser un magnifique sourire. Tous deux auraient souhaité que ce moment là reste figé dans le temps.


End file.
